


Get down, make love

by imaginesandideas



Series: Roger Taylor one-shots [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Early Queen (Band), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection, Some Humor, Some Swearing, Whiny Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Being separate has its perks.Well, not for everyone...





	Get down, make love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

> _You take my body_
> 
> _I give you heat_
> 
> _You say you’re hungry_
> 
> _I give you meat_
> 
> _I suck your mind_
> 
> _ You blow my head _

You two haven’t seen each other in around a month, which obviously seemed like eternity for a man that’s horny 24/7. The recordings were good, so the perspective of spending yet a few more weeks in some cottage isolation wasn’t that necessary to happen.

The break however was both a relief and a torture. Because what kind of break it is, if you’re getting out of the studio just to land in a pub gig that had been scheduled long time ago. With the band getting more and more popular it felt as if playing in such venues would end soon. But, what had once been scheduled, had to be completed. What kept Roger sane through all this was the thought of you.

You’ve promised to come to the concert - mainly just to reunite with the boys and your needy man. And boy, he was needy.

He remembered your work schedule and called you every day before and after work. Sometimes you both would end up talking till 2am, until you’d finally say:

“_Rog I love you, and I miss you like crazy but for Christ’s sake it’s 2hrs past midnight and i have a morning shift tomorrow._”

“_Just a few more minutes babe, please. I love hearing your voice so much._”

It was actually very sweet, and was in a way compensation for the time you were spending away from each other. 

The boys have driven right from the studio to find the venue still empty, just few locals drinking at the bar. They had almost 2 hours of stock time before the people would start to gather. After setting up the equipment the only reasonable option was to relax in one of the booths. Everyone seemed a little tired and melancholic anyway, well maybe except for Roger.

He couldn’t stay in one place for more than 5 minutes, every now and then getting up or going out for a smoke.

“_Christ, Roger! Can’t you just sit and wait like a normal person?_” Brian blurted out, desperate to get his friend to chill out for a second.

“_Bri’s right._”

“_See? Even Deaky sees that!_”

Roger was sitting with crossed arms on the edge of the sofa, ready to get up any second, his foot shaking nervously.

“_I’m fine._” Was the only response they got as Roger continued staring blankly at the door.

“_Maybe you should call her, darling…_” Freddie spoke raising a glass to his lips, cross legged, his stage outfit already on. It took Roger a second to turn around to his bandmates, hands flying up in irritation.

“_She’s at work! She won’t even pick it up!_”

His voice has raised an octave, accentuating his growing impatience. Deaky who was seated on the opposite side of the booth turned his face trying to stop himself from laughing. Brian just sat there shocked at the intensity of his reaction.

“_I must say your anger is kinda sweet Rog. You’ve finally gotten soft on someone._” Freddie leaned back enjoying the little drama happening in front of him. Brian rolled his eyes dismissively.

“_Oh please. Don’t get him started or he’s gonna completely lose it._”

Roger stood up again, this time even more pissed. As he came back from his fifth cigarette which lasted much longer than every previous ones, boys were gone from their spot, and some fans started to gather around the scene and the bar. A little resigned he decided to get one more shot of whisky and head straight to the back entrance and wait it all out in the restroom. Both to avoid contact with anyone he didn’t wish to meet, and to possibly calm down and focus before their tonight’s performance. He couldn’t stop checking through the curtains if you came every once in a while.

It was literally 10 minutes left when between squeals of teenage girls he spotted you, looking gorgeous as ever, searching for him. After a moment your gaze landed on his, and both your smiles widened.

He motioned for you to come outside the building, and so you did meeting his longing lips shortly after. You didn’t even get a chance to speak, his arms holding you so close there was almost no space left between your heated bodies. His sneaky hands roamed up and down your curves, desperate to touch you. There surely were people throwing looks in your direction on their way to the venue, but obviously you couldn’t care less. You haven’t seen nor touched each other in what felt like months, and there was very little time left until he had to get back inside. You were slowly getting out of breath and Roger most likely felt the same as his lips pulled off yours giving you both a chance to inhale. Only he didn’t stop but continued by sucking on your neck. The sensation was both delicious and lecherous, inappropriate even. Your mind went blank, his hot, sloppy kisses discontinuous by the feeling of his canines leaving marks on your delicate skin.

Sudden noise brought you back on Earth. You rapidly opened your eyes, fingers digging deeply into your lovers hair.

“_Rog-no Rog. You gotta go._” You moaned unconsciously, his mouth still attached to your neck. ”_They’ve begun playing! Rog - they’re starting without you._” Like he got electrocuted he pulled away from you with his lips still puffed, hands on your hips, face frowned in confusion. The sounds of guitar and people cheering were a clear evidence that you weren’t joking. His nostrils widening in anger as he shouted “_These wankers!_” and run up to the entrance, leaving you still dizzy from the makeout session you two just had. After basically 15 seconds of pulling yourself back to reality, he ran back to pull you in for one, final kiss.

“_We’re gonna finish later aye?_” He said winking at you, his semi-exposed chest raising up and down with excitement. You pushed him away gently, laughing.

“_Yeah yeah princess, now go and bang those drums._” The next thing you heard (and felt) was a loud smack on your ass. You squealed and when you looked up at him he was already at the door, shit eating grin plastered all over his face. Smooth fucker.

“_You’re next though!_” were his final words before he disappeared behind the door frame.

* * *

The next morning you woke up with a huge need of water, shower and big breakfast.

Roger was still asleep, body spread wide across the hotel bed. You got up, careful not to wake up your hungover prince. He looked so divine in soft morning light, like an angel of some sort. Your inability to stand right away on your own legs reminded you how misleading was that sight. You chuckled recalling the events of last night. He made sure to ‘express’ how much he’s been missing you and to make up for all of the lost time. You weren’t a borrower though.

After leaving shower in a stunning bathrobe that looked more like a dress than something you’d wear after shower, you decided to head to the common kitchen. You glanced at the bed but Roger has only sprawled even wider, not having your body as a barrier not to do so.

As you entered the kitchen you noticed Freddie sitting on a stool by the counter, smoking cigarette and reading what looked like a newspaper. Upon hearing your steps he looked up and graced you with his signature smile.

“_Good morning darling! How are you feeling after last night?_” His eyes were glinting with something mischievous you couldn’t quite put into words, but you knew him long enough to understand that his intentions were honest and genuine.

“_Uhh… I couldn’t sleep actually._” You said approaching fridge and trying to avoid looking at him, as if your behaviour wasn’t already betraying you.

“_Is that so?_” He hummed flipping the page.

“_Besides - the after party was great. I don’t even remember when we got back._”

“_Shortly after it’s begun, if I may say._” Brian came in seemingly out of nowhere, completely scaring you.

“_Jesus Brian…_” you held a hand to your chest, breathing quickly. Brian was also wearing a dressing gown, though it wasn’t as posh as yours and he was already wearing clothes underneath it.

“_You know what they say - if you get surprised easily you’re no innocent._” Freddie pointed out and you shot him a glare at which he hid behind the newspaper giggling.

“_Where have you guys been anyway? Some producer came and wanted to talk with the band, and you and Roger have vanished!_” Brian continued his assumptions not even bothering to look at Freddie as he crossed his arms in disapproval. You felt like a trapped animal. Trapped between Brian '_where have you been all night_' May and Freddie '_why won’t you tell the joke to the entire class_' Mercury. Both of them were at least on their way to unwrapping the story, but you weren’t wishing to explain neither yourself and especially nor Roger. He could do that himself.

“_Oi mate don’t be nasty! We’ve been…busying._” From your bedroom door came out half-naked previously mentioned man, rubbing his eyes intensely. When he finally got his regular vision back he looked around the room dazed. You were standing next to Brian, empty cup in your hand, throwing him looks as Freddie was sitting on bar stool, sipping presumably tea and looking at him knowingly.

He rubbed his forehead few times before speaking up.

“_Alrigh’ I’m sorry. I was tired so we went out._” The boys exchanged looks and Brian rolled his eyes as he sat next to Fred.

Roger approached you slowly, raising your chin a bit to give you a gentle kiss. You closed your eyes melting in his warm, sleepy embrace, your hands resting behind his neck.

“_I hope you got some sleep, love._” He whispered silent enough to avoid others hearing him, and you both smirked. You leaned back kissing the tip of his nose.

“_Just enough, loverboy._”

You two started making yourselves breakfast - Roger took care of coffee supply for everyone, while you prepared french toasts. In the meantime you kept catching him staring at you with pure affection in his eyes. He was also more touchy than normally, which was quite understandable taking up the fact that you were about to part soon.

His hands somehow always found their way to your hips or lower back, stealing kisses on the way. You both have just finally sat down when another door shut open. Deaky looked like worse than a zombie and most certainly felt this way. His eyes looked as if someone rounded them with purple eyeshadow, his eyelids were open enough to express his displeasure.

“_Deaky! You look absolutely terrible!_”

“_Have you even slept?_”

You and Roger looked at each other forecasting that he was about to blow up any second.

“_No I haven’t, Brian. I haven’t slept._”

Barefoot, he laid himself on a sofa in the corner of the room. Brian was getting more and more amazed with every second.

“_But you’ve barely been drinking? And you went to the hotel before us!_” You heard a sharp inhale before John blew up completely.

“_Well, it’s hard to sleep WHEN THESE TWO WOULDN’T EVEN LET ME CLOSE MY EYES FOR A SECOND!_” Everyone in the room followed John’s finger that pointed right at you and Roger. If looks could kill then Deaky would shot right through you both with his gaze. You tried to hide your face behind your mug, but Roger didn’t seem to care. Brian’s face was however an epitome of disgust, while Freddie was laughing, obviously enjoying the much unexpected plot twist. He was the first one to speak once he finally calmed down.

“_Guess next time we’ll have to take _____ with us, so Roger doesn’t have to stay up all night…exceeding._”


End file.
